worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Outlander Commissions
The Outlander Commissions are a collection of loosely allied states located on the South-Eastern fringe of known space. Their collective territory seventy two inhabited worlds spread over ten sectors, but few of these worlds are hospitable, minerally rich, or of particular value beyond providing space for the varied species that populate the Commissions claimed space. It borders no other states thanks to its isolated location. Political Divisions within Outlander Space: The Outlander Commissions have an unusual political structure. Thanks to their location and the long history of warfare between the independent states that make up the overall group, there is no one government or central power present in their space. Instead, the federal government consists of five Great Commissions and five Lesser Commissions, who meet regularly to determine matters of overall policy. While initially formulated to provide a means of dealing with internal conflicts, the Commissions now serve as a means of safeguarding all Outlanders against the depredations of other civilizations - a situation not dissimilar to the 'ancient Greece' the Arayna speak of, in which individual city states remained independent and distinct while retaining an overall cultural and geographic identity and alliance. The voting structure of the Commissions is exceedingly simple. The five Great Commissions are each valued at one vote and may vote on any matter that arises thanks to their clout or worth, while the five Lesser Commissions are each valued at one half-vote and may vote only on matters that do not concern their independence or censure of the Great Five. The end tally of votes precludes deadlocks in any circumstance, whether a purely Great Commission vote or a full assembly. The Five Great Commissions are: -The recently arrived humans, known as the Arayna Republic. -The Mari. -The Airiaii Swarms. -The Mechanicals. -The Angmarids. The Five Lesser Commissions are not divided by species lines but by ideology and location. -The Socialist Assembly. -The Interventionist Assembly. -The Republican Assembly. -The Isolationist Assembly. -The Libertarian Assembly. Species Divisions within Outlander Space: The Outlander Commissions have a large number of individual species within their territory, but certain of them are dominant both in numbers and in power. The Commissions are 21% Human, 20% Airaii, 11% Angmarids (A-23%, B-30%, C-14%, D-20%, E-13%) 9% Sentient Mechanicals, 4% Tym, 4% Immin, 2% Mari, and 29% 'other', which consists of a melange of genetically modified humans who are no longer compatible with baseline humans and alien species too numerous to count. Outlander Military Forces: The Outlander Commissions, thanks to their divided nature, maintain a number of seperate fleets and ground armies. However, in the event of an invasion of Outlander space the mutual defence pacts between the Five Great Commissions virtually guarantee a unified front will be presented to any attacker, and this has lead to a degree of specialisation by each Commission. 2,500/62,000 The Airaii's fleet consists almost entirely of light 'swarm' craft conveyed into battle by long, elegant drive pylons. There are roughly 25,000 individual fightercraft, 1,120 small crewed vessels, and around 50 of the drive pylons (game purposes an unarmed 10 point vessel that exists purely for providing FTL to the fighters.) to support the Airaii's raider fleets. In addition, there are fifteen larger Airaii vessels roaming Outlander space and the local Shoals. Specifics: -560 points Gunboats -2,500 points fightercraft -500 points Drive Pylons. -8 35 point Light craft, 280. --'Andara' --'Sarjiim' --'Ahala' --'Mnanm' --'Pritaiy' --'Pimaian' --'Karamt' --'Cilinthai' -3 40 point Light craft, 120 --'Patr' --'Illyomt' --'Prytraia' -1 210 point Super-Heavy -- Airaii flagship 'Inmacabora', translated: 'Eye of Cabora' 3,110 of 62,000 The Arayna avoid the specialisation endemic to the other Commissions, partly thanks to their status as newcomers. They maintain a fleet based around a solid backbone of medium-heavy vessels with some specialised larger platforms and a supporting fleet of missile and support platforms. Specifics: -750 points of Gunboats -1 400 point Ultraheavy Carrier -6 250 point Superheavy carriers, 1,500 -23 150 point Heavy craft, 3,450 -52 75 point Medium craft, 3,900 -30 60 point Medium craft, 1,800 -122 40 point Light craft, 4,880 -100 20 point Ultralight craft, 2,000 18,680 of 62,000 The Angmarids maintain only a small fleet thanks to their significant territorial limitations. They make extremely heavy use of semi-sentient AIs and remote operation in order to avoid undue risk to their small population. Specifics: -6 200 point Superheavy craft, 1,200 -22 120 point Heavy craft, 2,540 -45 30 point Light craft, 1,350 -150 points of Gunboats 5,240 of 62,000 The Mechanicals maintain a fleet based around Dreadnought philosophy - heavy hitting kinetic barrage platforms, crewed by semi-sentient and fully sentient AIs with some Mechanicals serving as maintenance and repair crews. Accordingly, most of their fleet consists of these large platforms, with only a small support element. -4 350 point Ultraheavy craft, 1,400 --'1' --'2' --'3' --'4'...etc -12 300 point Superheavy craft, 3,600 -24 200 point Heavy craft, 4,800 -30 90 point medium craft, 2,700 12,500 of 62,000 The Mari, finally, are in a unique situation. They inhabit one of - if the not the single most - largest vessels in known space. However, this vessel is extremely weak and reliant on its permanent defensive fleet for protection despite its incredible size. Most of their fleet, as a result, has developed to provide rapid interception away from the Worldship itself. -1 Worldship, 1 NCP -1,000 points of fightercraft -2,000 points of Gunboats -200 25 point Ultra-Light craft, 5,000 -150 40 point Medium carriers, 6,000 -35 60 point Medium craft, 2,100 16,100 of 62,000 Totals: 55,630 of 62,000 points spent on Naval assets. 42,794 ships. 163 carriers. 50 drive pylons. -3,500 total points of fighters = 35,000 ships. -3,460 total points of gunships = 6,920 ships. -7,000 total points of Ultralights. 300 ships. -6,630 total points of Lights. 178 ships. -16,500 total points of Mediums. 147 ships of the line. 150 carriers. -11,087 total points of Heavies. 69 ships of the line. -9,590 total points of Superheavies. 13 ships of the line. 12 carriers. -1,800 points of Ultraheavies. 4 ships of the line. 1 carrier. -500 points of Drive Pylons. 50 pylons. Collapse Category:National Information